Mohammed Qasim Sadiq
A spiritual Leader Ghawth-az-Zaman Ala Hazrat Baba Ji Khawaja Muhammad Qasim Sadeeq (RA) (b. 1263 A.H) Hazrat Khawaja’s ancestors were migrated Iran and settled in Rawalpindi District of Pakistan. Hazrat Khawaja Sahib was the Ghaus-az-Zaman of his time better known among the great Sufis as the Spiritual Sun on the horizon of the East. Hazrat Khawaja Baba Ji’s 120 years of life, forms a proud chapter of Islamic renaissance in this region of Asia. The order of Sufis (Mystics or Sainthood) preached by the Khawaja Baba Ji Sarkar (RA) and continued by his family today is an-Naqshbandiyya al-Mujadidiyya al-Qasmiyya. Baba Ji Sarkar (RA) was given permission from his Murshid, His Holiness Khawaja Nizamuddin Awliya (RA) of Kahiyyian Sharif in four orders – Chistiyya, Qadriyya, Suhrwardiyya and Naqshbandiyya. But Khawaja mainly preached Naqshbandiyya and Qadriyya orders. (His Holiness) Baba Ji Sarkar (RA) acquired his elementary education at home according to the Islamic traditions. From the very childhood he had established his inquisitive brilliance of mind and thought. For higher education in Islamic jurisprudence (Fiqh) and Shariah he underwent long journeys to various centres of Islamic learning at the time. At the early age of twenty he had completed his education in various disciplines of Islaam. After education attainments he devoted himself to prayers and preaching the message of Islaam. He also had laid foundation of the Masjid (Mosque) in Murree region where he was Imam of the mosque and used to teach children and deliver daily lectures on different subjects of the religion. Soon he became famous as a man of great learning. Hundreds of truth-seekers would sit around him and would listen to his beautiful preachings. The light thus started spreading far and wide. His name became known as household name both near and far. This is the glory and fame he attained on the formal side of his education. But still a greater lasting fame was awaiting him. And that was his spiritual height he conquered during his lifetime. His Holiness Baba Ji Sarkar (RA) was a professional wrestler before he became he received his higher Islamic education. He used to win all the competitions and was very famous wrestler. One day when he won the competition as he was coming out of the fighting ring, an old Saint was passing by who said to him “Allah has not created you for this, you have to serve a very big purpose”. At this point in his life he stopped wrestling and went to receive his higher education. He felt inside the spiritual thirst for which he travelled on foot many places in search for the spiritual guide. He met Baba Fazal Shah Kalyami (RA) of Kalyam Awan (a place near Rawat, Rawalpindi District in Pakistan), who was a Qalandar (Very high spiritual status among Sufis) of his time whose Namaz-e-Janaza (Funeral Prayer) was led by Qutb-al-Aqtab Ala-Hazrat Pir Mehr Ali Shah Sahib (RA) of Golra Sharif in Capital Islamabad of Pakistan. Baba Fazal Shah (RA) told him that his Bayah is not at his hands, he should goto the mountains of Kashmir where he will found his Murshid. Qalandar Baba Fazal Shah Kalyami (RA) also gave him the dried flower and told him to keep it safe whenever this flower will come back to life you will know that you found your Murshid. (Inshallah more will be added in future regarding his meeting with Qalandar Baba Fazal Shah Kalyami (RA). His Nobleness Hazrat Baba Ji Sarkar (RA) undertook on foot journey and received spiritual inspiration from his Murshid (Guide) His Holiness Ghawth-az-Zaman Khawaja Nizamuddin Awliya of Kahiyyan Sharif in Neelam Valley, Kashmir. The Murshid acquainted his disciple with all the stages of spiritualism at a single glance. And after spending few days at the Dargah of His Holiness Ghawth-az-Zaman Khawaja Nizamuddin Awliya, then Baba Ji Sarkar (RA) was bestowed with Khilafat and asked by his Murshid to take his sojourn at Mohra Sharif, Murree. At that time this place was not as it looks today. It was the habitat of savage wildlife like leopards, lions, etc. Then Baba Ji Sarkar (RA) according to the advice of his Murshid undertook a 40-day spiritual ordeal (chillah/Khalwah). The stone slab on which the Baba Ji Sarkar (RA) sat for 40 days (day-and-night) is preserved even today as a relic (Taburrak) at Mohra Shareef. Who new at that time that Fortune was working silent to bring brilliance and worldwide fame to Mohra Shareef.The place became a permanent abode of Khawaja afterwards. It was here that he spent the rest of his life. Millions of devotees assemble every year at this Centre to pay homage to the auspicious soul of His Highness the Khawaja of the East, Hazrat Pir Muhammad Qasim Sadeeq Baba Ji Sarkar (RA) – The Lion of Allah and the Patron Saint of the East. During his lifetime he brought thousands of Non-Muslims to Islam specially the region of Kashmir including Kotli who was largely inhabitant by Hindus at that time. It was Khawaja who brought these people to Islaam. Apart from offering obligatory five times a day prayers the Khawaja would offer one thousand “nawfil” (optional prayers) each night beside other routine prayers (like Tahujjud, Ishraq, Chasht, Salat al-Duha, Awabeen). Also whenever he took a step he would do Dhikr (Remembrance of Allah) Ism Zaat (Allah Hoo), with right foot at each step he inhale Allah and exhale Hoo when placing his left foot. He also adviced his Mureeds (disciples) to do Dhikr Ism Zaat (Allah Hoo) and Dhikr Nafi Asbaat (first Kalimah Shareef) besides the obligatory prayers. It was his usual practice to hold preaching court (Darbar Shareef) to impart spiritual education to the devotees. Special stress was laid on faith fortification and on instilling the lesson of Tawheed (Oneness of Allah). It is characteristic of his devotion to prayers that he did not abandon even for a single time offering of prayers even when physically indisposed. When he entered his 95th year of his life he fell ill. At his bedside he called his son, the First Sajjada Nasheen (Custodian of Dargah (Monstary)), His Majestic Holiness Crown of Sufis (Mystics) Khaja Ghareeb Nawaz Ameen-ul-Ummat Ala Hazrat Khawaja Pir Muhammad Zahid Khan known as Khawaja Pir Khan Sahib (RA), who had already attained spiritual heights, and conferred his “Khilafat” on him. About two weeks before his breathing last while in “Isha” prayers he summoned members of his family and “Khulfa” to advice them to remain very kind, generous and helpful to every body who comes to them. He adviced: “whosoever comes to you he should be treated gently, kindly and fatherly. No room should be brooked for prejudice, envy, bias, etc.” At the conclusion of his precious advice he took off his Dastar (Turban) and conferred on His Glory Aaala Hazrat Khawaja Pir Muhammad Zahid Khan Sahib (RA) who is popularly known as Hazrat Khawaja Pir Khan Sahib (RA). His Holiness Hazrat Baba Ji Sarkar Muhammad Qasim Sadeeq Passed away on the 20th November of 1943 leaving behind millions of disciplines and devotees to mourn him. His funeral prayers were offered three times on the day of his demise due to ever swelling number of mourners attending his funeral. Silsilah :Sadeeqiyya Tu’Fyriyya Khawajaniyya Naqshbandiyya Mujjadidiyya Qasmiyya From Allah Subhaana wa ta‘ala to Hazrat Imam ul-Ambiya, Khatam un-Nabbuwah, Khatam ur-Risaalah, Habeebullah , Sayyidina Mawlana Muhammed ibn Abdullah al-Hashimi al-Qurayshi al-Kinani al-Adnani al-Isma’eeli (SAW) buried Madinah Sharif. Hazrat Ameer ul-Mu’meneen, Khaliph ur-Rasool, Sayyidina Abu Bakr Attiq Abdullah ibn Abi Qhuhafah as-Saddiq (RA) buried Madinah Sharif. Siyyedina Salman al-Farsi (RA) - 35AH Madaa'in, Iraq Imam Qasim ibn Muhammad ibn AbuBakr (RA) 107AH buried Madinah. Sayyidina Imam Syed Jafar '''as-Sadiq (RA) 148AH buried Madinah Hazrat Shaikh '''Bayazid Bastami (RA) - Bistaam, Iraq/ Semnan, Iran/ Kirikhan, Turkey 804AD - 874 AD/261AH Shaikh Abu ul-Hassan al-Kharqani (RA) - 425AH Kharqaan, Iran. Shaikh Abu ul-Qasim Gurgani (RA) - 450AH Gurgan, Iran. ??? Shaikh Abu Ali al-Farmadi, (RA) - 477AH buried Tous, Khorasan, Iran. Khwaja Abu Yaqub Yusuf al-Hamadani (RA) 535AH buried Maru, Khorosan, Iran. Khwaja Abdul Khaliq Ghujdawani (RA) 575AH buried Ghajdawan, Bukhara, Uzbekistan. Khwaja Arif ar-Reogari (RA) 616AH buried Reogar, Bukhara, Uzbekistan. Khwaja Mahmood Anjir al-Faghnawi, (RA) 715AH buried Waabakni, Mawralnahar. Shaikh Azizan''' Ali''' ar-Ramitani, (RA) 715AH buried Khwaarizm, Bukhara, Uzbekistan. Shaikh Muhammad Baba Samasi, (RA) 755AH buried Samaas, Bukhara, Uzbekistan. Sayyidina Shaikh Sayyid''' Amir Kulal, (RA) 772AH buried Saukhaar, Bukhara, Uzbekistan. Shaikh '''Muhammad Baha'uddin an-Naqshband, (RA) buried Qasr-e-Aarifan, Bukhara, Uzbekistan (1318–1389AD/791AH ). Shaikh Ala'uddin Attar al-Bukhari, (RA) buried Jafaaniyan, Mawranahar, Uzbekistan. Shaikh Yaqub '''Charkhi, (RA) 851AH buried Charkh, Bukhara, Uzbekistan. Shaikh '''Ubaidullah Ahrar, (RA) 895AH buried Samarkand, Uzbekistan. Shaikh Muhammad Zahid al-Wakhshi, (RA) 936AH buried Wakhsh, Malk Hasaar Shaikh Darwesh Muhammad, (RA) - 970AH Samarkand, Uzbekistan. Shaikh Muhammad Amkanaki (RA) - 1008AH Akang, Bukhara, Uzbekistan. Shaikh Muhammad Baqi Billah Berang (RA) d 1012AH Delhi, India. Imam Rabbani Shaikh Ahmad '''al-Faruqi as-Sirhindi Mujaddid Alf Thaani (RA) - Sarhand, India (1564AD–1624AD/1034AH) Sayyiddina Khawaja '''Shah Hussain(RA) - Manikpur Uttar Pradesh/ West Bengal Khawaja Abd Al-Basit (RA) - Turkistan Tartar Sayyiddina Khawaja Abd Al-Qadir (RA) - Turkistan Tartar Sayyiddina Khawaja Syed Mahmood (RA) - Turkistan Tartar Sayyiddina Khawaja Syed Abd Allah Shah (RA) - Turkistan Tartar Khawaja Abdul Raheem Baghdarvi (RA) - Darbar Azamia Salik Abad Sharif, P.O. Hassan Abdal, District Attock, Pakistan Khawaja Pir Muhammad Azam '''(RA) - Darbar Azamia Salik Abad Sharif, P.O. Hassan Abdal, District Attock, Pakistan Sayyiddina Khawaja Syed '''Inyatullah Shah (RA) - Shah Jahan Abad, India Khawaja Hafiz Ahmed (RA) - Khawaja Abd Al-Saboor (RA) - Srinagar/Kashmir Khawaja''' Gul Muhammad''' (RA) - Mangal Shareef/Mansehra, Pakistan Hazrat Abdul Majeed of Katha Peeran (RA) - Kaatha Peeran/Kittal Sharif Hazrat Abdul-Aziz of Karnah Darawah (RA) - Kaatha Peeran/Kittal Sharif Hazrat Shah Sultan Malook '''(RA) - Janjaath Sharif Hazrat '''Nizamuddin Auliya (RA) - Kihyyan Sharif Hazrat Qutb-e-Mashriq Baba Ji Mohammed Qasim Sadiq Sarkar an-Naqshbandi al-Mohrvi (RA) - Islamabad, Muree, Mohrasharif